In compounding fine fragrances, animal perfumes, such as musk, civet and castreum, have hitherto been highly valued as natural perfuming substances emitting an animal note. On the other hand, human body smell is known to be ascribed to volatile lower fatty acids, e.g., isovaleric acid, butyric acid, isobutyric acid, propionic acid, and acetic acid. Since any of these fatty acids gives off an unpleasant smell of sweat, various measures have ever been taken for body deodorization. Further, steroids, e.g., androstenol and androsterone, are detected from human perspiration or urine and known as one of causes of body odor. However, these steroids possess hormone activities and are therefore limited in their use as perfumes.
3-Methyl-2-hexenoic acid, which is used in the perfume composition of the present invention, embraces steric isomers, (E)-compound and (Z)-compound, in nature of its chemical structure. The (E)-compound was isolated for the first time from the sweat of schizophrenic patients as a substance causing a peculiar offensive odor (see,, K. Smith et al., Science, Vol. 166, pp. 398-399 (1969)) and then found to be also present in the sweat of healthy persons in an equal amount and so to have nothing with schizophrenia (see S. G. Gordon et al., Journal of Lipid Research, Vol. 14, pp. 495-503 (1973)). It was also reported that a mixture of the (E)-compound and (Z)-compound was obtained through synthesis (see R. V. Smith et al., Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 61, pp. 316-317 (1972)). Any of these reports only describes that the odor of 3-methyl-2-hexenoic acid is offensive, giving no suggestion as to utility as a perfume.
On the other hand, 7-octenoic acid was reported to be present in tobacco or an essential oil of olibanum (see I. Wahlberg et al., Phytochemistry, Vol. 16, pp. 1217-1231 (1977) and D. De Rijke et al., Phytochemistry, Vol. 17, pp. 1664-1666 (1978)). It was also reported to be obtained by pyrolysis of triolein (see W. A. May et al., Journal of American Oil Chemists' Society, Vol. 60, pp. 990-995 (1983)). None of these reports describes about the perfume of 7-octenoic acid, still leaving utility as a perfume unknown. Further, JP-A-61-254515 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") discloses a perfume composition having a smell of Chinese quince which contains a 7-octenoic acid ester and teaches synthesis of 7-octenoic acid as an intermediate of its ester but gives no disclosure on the odor of 7-octenoic acid itself, still less on utility as a perfume.
The above-mentioned musk, civet, castreum, etc. that have conventionally been used as perfumes offering an animal note are getting hardly obtainable for reservation of animals. It has hence been demanded to develop an animal note-giving perfume material which is easily available from origins except animals and still has a fresh and natural odor with excellent diffusibility and tastiness.
With the recent diversity of perfuming cosmetics, aromatics and sanitary goods, there has been an increasing need to offer these goods with a unique scent. Further, so-called aromatherapy in which aromatic substances such as perfumes are used for mental and physical control has recently been attracting attention, and development of perfume compositions having such functions has been demanded.